


Within You

by Merfilly



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Gift Giving, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Delenn has a gift for Susan.





	Within You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [drakkynfyre47 (TwoMenAndAGuava)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwoMenAndAGuava/gifts).



> Prompt: handcrafted

Delenn set the gift box down, and Susan noted that it was painted to look like the station. Then she noted there was a seam around the middle.

"Please open it?" Delenn entreated.

Susan reached and pulled it apart at the seam, revealing the same shape, smaller, painted like Sinclair. She could not help gasping, or her eagerness in pulling that one apart to find Garibaldi, and then Franklin, and then Sheridan.

"Matryoshka dolls," Susan said, before opening Sheridan… to see herself, and knew one remained. Her fingers shook at revealing Talia.

"She is always within you," Delenn said softly.


End file.
